The Scent of a Rose
by deathangelwings1
Summary: Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver all have a secret that should be kept inside. When they go to a school to start anew they meet Amy with a secret of herself. Can they find out her secret before she finds out theirs, or does she already know?
1. The Meet

**Me: Okay guys this is a new story that decided to pop up in my dream one day and since I haven't  
>been writing for a looooong time I have decided to make up the writing with this new story and of course a new chapter for each of the other stories.<strong>

**Sonic: Will you tell them the story already!**

**Amy: Sonic be nice, remember she didn't have internet.**

**Sonic: Whatever **

**Me: -rolls eyes- anyways as you guys know I don't own any of the sonic characters they all belong to Sega. Though I do own a few characters here and there that will show up in the story! Alright onwards to the story! And sorry for the occness **

~The Meet~

Blood splattered on his white shirt. Panting with no breath inside his body. Red bloody eyes facing his partners, and yet he manages to speak with no emotion, "We should leave before _he_ comes back and tries to finish us off."

"But he will find us whether we leave or not," his partner with gold eyes spoke up, but before he can say anything his other partner with dark violet eyes says, "Not if we leave and become stronger, then when he finds us we can actually fight and finish him once and for all."

"But one question," says the golden eyes-which makes the others curious-, "How do we become stronger?"

Silence fills the trio.

Suddenly, one word was spoken, and to their knowledge it was all they needed to know. The partner with red ruby eyes says, "Blood."

-Five Years Later-

Pacing back and forth, and not knowing what was going to happen in a few seconds. A purple figure was going to have a total melt down.

"Blaze, calm down," a rose hedgehog said while sitting down watching as her friend was going to completely lose it.

"Amy, how can I calm down when it's possible that we could be in trouble!" Blaze exclaimed to see that her best friend was completely calm about the whole situation before them, "Amy? How can you possibly be so calm?"

Jade eyes met gold ones, Amy then calmly explained, "Because I have already been here a thousand times in the semester so I'm not really afraid of my punishment that has in store for me."

Blaze nodded her head once to see that she understood well enough of what her friend had just explained. Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal a tall male looking quite proud, this made both girls look at him.

"Hello, girls. It's nice to see that both of you followed my instructions to come here," he then moved to the side to let three figures enter the room as well.

One of the figures was a tall red and black hedgehog who had red ruby eyes. The second figure was tall as well but a few inches smaller than the other hedgehog. He was also a hedgehog but his fur was a snowy white color, and his eyes were a golden yellow color. The third figure was also tall and instead of a hedgehog he was a red echidna with violet eyes. They all wore the school's uniforms which were a blue razor, a white under shirt, and blue pants.

Blaze smiled at the figures and turned her attention back to the principal," if you don't mind why are we here? We're not in trouble are we?"

smiled at the nervous girl before him and kindly answered, "No, of course not Miss Blaze, but I don't know if Miss Rose is." He then turned his attention to the girl sitting down in one of the chairs playing with something on her wrist.

"You know Dr.R you have to have faith in me, I'm not that bad you know," Amy said rising from her seat to greet the doctor with a hand shake.  
>"Of course you're not, yet you visit me almost every week because you did something bad," said in a sarcastic voice which made Amy roll her eyes.<p>

"Anyways, girls I need you two to do something for me," both girls looked at each other not knowing what they had to do, "I need you both to show these new students around the school and dorms." He said finishing while gesturing to the three males.

"Okay Dr.R but does that mean we get to skip class?" Amy said with a devious smirk on her lips.  
>"Yes, indeed Miss Rose," answered the male that stood before the both girls.<p>

"Wait! But Doctor I have a lab to attend to and you know how Ms. Lawyer is-"Blaze was soon caught off by ," Miss Blaze I have already talked to both your teachers and they allowed it, since you both are my best students."

"Whoa, wait! Not to be rude Dr.R but I'm one of your best students?" Asked a curious rosy hedgehog.  
>"Indeed Miss Rose, you may be a pain but to be honest you are the smartest student here at Vampiric High!"<p>

"She is?" a purple cat exclaimed which made the doctor say, "Yes, it's quite strange. It's like you, Miss Rose, already taken every class you have now a thousand times."

"Uh...huh funny anyways shouldn't we get on with the tour of the school for the students?" Amy said nervously.  
>"Right! Well get to it," exclaimed the male known as the principal, "Oh and Miss Rose, please be good."<p>

"Aha don't worry Dr.R you can count on me!" A rose hedgehog said already getting out of the door this made the doctor a bit worried.  
>"She meant you can count on me," said Blaze assuring the principal that she would be the responsible one. This gesture made the doctor proud and assured that his school would be in good hands.<p>

As Blaze came out of the principal's office she saw that the three figures were already out the door and waiting for her and Amy to show them around. It made Blaze a bit nervous.

"Alright, we should get going to the tour of the school," Amy spoke up and got a nod from the others.

Five minutes passed and the ebony hedgehog that was walking along side Amy's left side spoke up to her, "So your name is Rose?"

Amy looked at him and said, "No it's just part of my name. My real name is Amelia Lynn My Rose but I like to keep it short and just say Amy Rose."

"Nice name," he said with a smirk, "mine's Shadow Dark the Hedgehog."

"What about yours," said the white hedgehog referring to Blaze. She quickly gave him the answer, "Blaze Fierce the Cat."

"Nice I'm Silver Tele the Hedgehog," he said with a quick smirk which made Blaze blush.  
>"And I'm Knuckles Guardian the Echidna," said the red figure that kept walking in between both Blaze and Amy.<p>

"So you guys, do you have any type of powers?" Blaze asked since their school was only allowed for students who have powers or 'special gifts'.

"Well, I have telekinesis and Knuckles here has the ability to have human strength. And Shadow has super speed," answered Silver.

"Yea what do you girls have?" Asked a curious ebony hedgehog.

"I have the ability to use fire and Amy here she's a sensor," Blaze said to Shadow.  
>"What's a sensor?" asked Knuckles.<p>

Amy spoke up and explained, "I have the ability to know what you're feeling and also to know what you are thinking. Also I can make you feel anything that I want you to feel like love, lust, pain or anything. And if I am fighting I know what the person's move will be before they know."

"That's an amazing power," Silver said with wonder.  
>"Yea, I know. Actually it's a rare power and in my family we have one sensor per generation. It said that I'm the last sensor in my family."<p>

_Wow Rose is pretty amazing and….she…smells…so good. If only I could…no Shadow snap out of it! I can't take her…but she's just…I can't! I can't take her…blood!_

**Me: Okay guys that was it! Hope you guys liked it! And sorry about their names I just wanted to make it more realistic and my friend Serenity made me do it! And one more thing this is a Shadamy fic not Sonamy!  
>Sonic: What? Why? What does Shadow have that I don't?<br>Shadow: Patience unlike you faker!  
>Amy: Shadow, please be nice. And Sonic he has a lot of things that you don't have.<br>Sonic: Which is?-raising an eyebrow-  
>Amy: umm….I rather not say –getting nervous-<br>Shadow: Aha if only you knew faker aha if only.  
>Sonic: -sweat drops-<br>Me: Anyways that is all please review!  
>Shadow: aha let's go Rose<br>Amy: -giggles- okay  
>Me:ewww…..get a room!<strong>


	2. Eyes Locked for an Eternity

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is and I don't own Sonic and Co. but if I did I would be married to Shadow 3**

Eyes Locked for an Eternity~

The ebony hedgehog could not think anymore for he swore that he would go insane. The only thoughts or craving he actually had within his unpredictable mind was _her_ desirable scent. Not in his whole entire life or more of immortality life did he ever recognize a scent worth fighting for. Worth _killing_ for.

The dark hedgehog well knew that his two companions also smelled her untouchable scent, but he did not bother to ask them if they did. For he knew for a well-known fact that he would be the one to 'protect' her. Yet, he would have to control himself and his undesirable thirst while with her, because if he didn't there could be trouble not wanting to be in.

Yes, himself was a person to stay away from, for he was a monster with an ability so powerful. Yes, he was a monster; a monster many people feared to even encounter. Although, he looked to totally normal many people did not fear him, but he for once feared them getting to close to him. For he could not live with the guilt he once had before; all he wanted was to live in calm peace. But even that was to much to ask for by a monster...or was it?

* * *

><p>Tired of endless walking through long hallways and occupied buildings the tour group decided to take a quick break before they began to finish off the rest of the tour. All three males escorted the two females to a vacant bench that was near the massive building called 'the gym'.<p>

The three mysterious males sat across the unique females in which could make them very weak in some kind of way. Gold tension eyes search each of the females features as in trying to find something unpredictable, but soon the tension in the gold eyes faded for they found nothing that would harm him. Although, jade eyes did feel harm in each of the males presence.

"So, how long have you guys been here, at Vampiric High?" Asked a silvery hedgehog to unalienable girls that sat in front of him.  
>"Well, I barely came in Sophomore year and Amy has been here since Freshman year, also her family owns the school," said a know-it-all violet cat.<p>

"So, Rose you know a lot of the history that happens in and outside of this massive school?" A peculiar ebony hedgehog asked the spirited girl who sat directly in front of him.

It took about a minute for the rose girl to answer the question given to her, for is she told him or anyone else the bit of information she had about the school they surely would suspect something from her. And honestly her past wasn't worth finding if you knew what she actually had hidden between her smiles.

"Yea, well not really my parents try to give me little information about the school, they will only tell me everything once I actually own the school, but as for now I know nothing." An answer well thought out and said by her red lips. It almost seem as if the people near her bought it, but one specific person knew that she was hiding something.

"Well we should get back to the tour before Dr. Robotnick tells Mr. Rose that we were slacking off," a now energetic Blaze said while the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The quintic group started off towards the red bricked gym and once they entered they were greeted by an albino bat. Knuckles seemed to be in total shock for the albino bat was like an angel in his violet eyes.<p>

"Hey Amy and Blaze," said the snowy white bat to her two friend that stood in front of her.  
>"Hey Rouge," said the rosy girl. Amy then turned her attention to the guys and introduced them to her friend, "Rouge this is Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles."<p>

Rouge looked at each male and then her blue crystal eyes were locked onto violet ones. It seemed as if they were locked onto each other for an eternity, but to the rest of the people around them it was more like a long minute.

_I know Amy has an amazing scent and of course she's beautiful, but never in my life have I ever met someone as beautiful as her. Rouge. You may not have the scent I have been dying for but you do have that beauty that I would die for...and I will die for you even though it's not logically possible._

**[Me disappointed]  
>Rouge: What's wrong Sweatheart?<br>Me: This chapter was so short and I think the people who reviewed wanted something better than this!  
>Rouge: It's okay i don't think they will mind, and besides I love the way you introduced Knuckles and I.<br>Me: Really?  
>Rouge: Of course :)<br>****Me: Yay! Now I won't have to discontinue it!  
>Shadow: You were going to discontinue this story?<br>Me: You should really knock when you enter a room, and no where did you get that crazy idea from?  
>Shadow: You just said-<br>Me: Okay! Please review and check out the other stories please! **


	3. Find Out Her Own Way

**Me: Hello to the people currently on their computers, laptops, phones or whatever you're using to check out my next chapter of _"The Scent of a_ Rose"!  
>Sonic: Am I coming out in this chapter?<br>Me: We'll see hehehe  
>Sonic: Umm...why did you say 'hehehe'?<br>Me: 'Cause of something hehehe  
>Sonic: Well, can I know?<br>Me: I'll tell you after the end of this chapter  
>Sonic: Fine<br>Me: Hehehe okay onto the story! And all characters belong to Sega because if they belonged to me I would be marry to Shadow lol ^.^**

Find Out Her Own Way~

"Yo, Knuckles are you in there?" Silver said as he saw that his friend was going into another world, a world of the unknown. Knuckles finally snapped out of his trance as soon as he figured that his friends were trying to get him back into reality.

Knuckles spoke, "What are we talking about again?" Everyone around Knuckles began to burst out laughing, who knew that Knuckles had an odd sense of humor?  
>"Well we should move on to the tour before Knuckles blacks out again," said Shadow in a humorous tone which made each girl giggle.<p>

As they started heading out for the exit Rouge stopped Knuckles and whispered in a seductive tone,"It was nice meeting you, Knuckles. I hope we get to know each other better." And with nothing else coming from her glossy lips she walked away with Knuckles's violet eyes watching her hips sway from one side to the other.

He then noticed everyone was outside waiting for him, so he walked out casually like nothing happened. Blaze giggled at him, for trying to be casual. "Anyways, lets go show you guys you're dorms,"said Amy trying to figure out if Knuckles was okay since he had a bloody nose.

Silver rolled his eyes at the happy Knuckles so he whispered into his friend's ear,"Knuckles you have a bloody nose." He immediately took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose.

* * *

><p>After minutes of walking to the dorms, the group entered a massive building that read 'Unity Building." Blaze had told the group to stay put while she went to go get the dorm number for the guys.<p>

"So this is where we're going to live?"Silver asked as he searched the building from top to bottom. Amy looked at his curiosity and spoke,"Yea, this is where all the students live, but some live in other buildings."

Silver nodded to give Amy the sign that he fully understood what she said, which she gratefully acknowledge. Blaze then came beck to the group who was waiting patiently for her to show them to their new chambers. The purple female along with her rosy companion soon escorted their tourist to their new quarters.

The group was doing quite well as they climbed a few stairways and went through thick and crowed hallways, but in the end they came to a halt at a long non-busy hallway. Blaze spoke to the boys,"Here's is your guys's room." She slowly opened the door which revealed a small living room and around the corner was a tidy kitchen. And next to the entry doorway was a bathroom that would fit the guys well. Also, next to the small kitchen was another door that lead to a bedroom in which would become Knuckles's room, and to the left of Knuckles's room was a glass-slide door that lead to a balcony. The balcony had a beautiful view of the school, and next to the sliding doorway was two more doors that where other bedrooms for Silver and Shadow.

"This is our dorm?"Knuckles questioned in shock, in which he got replied from Blaze,"Yea, you don't like it?" Knuckles shook his head,"No, i love it!"

Everyone laughed at the irony of their red friend but continued to converse with one another,"So if you guys need any help we're just next door,"Blaze said with a kind smile that caught the attention of a white hedgehog,"You're guys's room is right next to ours?"

Amy giggled at his astonishment and spoke softly towards him,"Yea, we're right next door to you guys. So if you guys have any questions just ask us...oh and you're guys's things well be coming up soon so pick you're guys room now." Each male nodded and let the girls go back to their dorms so they could go and do something better than stick round with them.

* * *

><p>-With the girls-<p>

Amy and Blaze quickly left the guys at their peace and entered their dorm; as they entered they found Rouge reading a magazine that said on the front 'Fashion of Today'. When Rouge saw her two friends entered the room, she put the magazine down and asked,"So how was things with the guys?"

Blazed sighed a sigh of content,"It was perfect. Silver is a really nice guy ya' know." Amy and Rouged giggled at their friend's actions towards a male being, but Blaze stood there not knowing why they were giggling. "So your in love with white hedgie?" Rouge stated more than asking, which made Blaze roll her gold eyes,"No I'm not in love. I don't even think that love has a logical meaning."

Blaze's statements were always so scientific that Amy was laughing at the statement retorted back to her albino friend; she had to say something,"Blaze, not everything has to have a logical explanation, especially emotions such as love." Blaze rolled her eyes once more and left the room to go into her bedroom to do something scientific.

Rouge picked up her magazine once more and spoke to her rosy, pink friend, "You know you shouldn't try and self-explain something that isn't written in a science book to Blaze." Amy sighed and spoke, "I know but what's the point in trying to solve something that doesn't meant to be solve?" Rouge stated back to her friend, "I know but let her find out her own way."

**Me: Okaii that's all and sorry that it's short again -.- but yea and sorry Sonic you didn't show up in this chapter.  
>Sonic: Yea you should be sorry -,-<br>Shadow: Shut up Sonic! -punches him-  
><strong>**Amy: Hey! don't fight in front of the readers!  
><strong>**Shadow & Sonic: Sorry!  
>Me: Anyways please review and check out the other stories.! <strong>


	4. You Must Really Love Her

**Sorry guys for not updating=/ but I do have a life and I have been busy writing a lot of other things on my Quotev account! Which if you like to check out just search Deathangelwings1 on Quotev but I must remind you; I do not have any fanfiction on there only here so yea but please check it out. Anyways go on with the story of "The Scent of a Rose".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters they all belong to Sega.**

* * *

><p>You Must Really Love Her. . .~<p>

Rouge picked up her magazine once more and spoke to her rosy, pink friend, "You know you shouldn't try and self-explain something that isn't written in a science book to Blaze." Amy sighed and spoke, "I know but what's the point in trying to solve something that doesn't meant to be solve?" Rouge stated back to her friend, "I know but let her find out her own way."

The pink hedgehog sighed knowing that her friend was right,"Yea I know you're right, but what if she gets hurt in the end? I honestly don't want her to get hurt." Rouge understood what her friend meant-heartbreak-it was every girls' and most guys' worst nightmare, but honestly Blaze wasn't in love with this person she just met. Was she? After the danger that he may cause was she really in love?

"Amy, don't think like that besides she just met him and doesn't really know much about the guys, so she can't love him yet."Rouge said simply and understanding in which the rosy hedgie just nodded in response.

"But you know Amy,"Rouge spoke out with a smirk as Amy was getting ready to enter her bedroom,"That Shadow guy looked like he was interested in you." If it wasn't for the sense of mind that Amy still had she could probably faint at the thought of any guy being interested more or less on her,"What do you mean by that , Rouge?"

Rouge gave a playful smirk as she stood up and walked around her pink room and as she was about to enter her own room she said,"Don't worry hun we all fall in love with the most unexpected person!" Amy was a bit confused but shrugged it off like a piece of dust and entered her room.

Her room wasn't what most guys would expect of a girl so 'peppy' but it had it's girly points; the walls were painted a shade of red, her bed was a decent size and was covered with red satin sheets. She also had a nightstand next to her bed with a stereo and a shelf above it that held tons of music CD's, across her bed was her closet, next to her closet was a drawer and a shelf above it that held her most precious books.

Amy sighed a heavily sigh and sat on her bed; she thought about life and what has happened all throughout these years. All things that she has done up to now. . .was it all really worth what she has done? To survive? The things that she has caused: pain, hatred, and sorrow. They were all things that would soon come up in life. . .wouldn't they?

* * *

><p>-With The Guys-<p>

Knuckles paced around the room as if he were going to get out of control which scared Silver,"Knux are you okaii?" Knuckles turned to him and the resumed to his pacing as if he didn't noticed that Silver was concerned for him. Shadow had seen what was going on and said only a two words that they understood,"He's hungry."

"That early?" Silver said as he looked at his friend uneasily,"He can't be hungry yet; something or someone must have triggered it." Shadow nodded in response and then said,"It's Rose. . .she's different somehow; her scent is just so. . .perfect."

"Perfect? Shadow are you becoming soft?" Silver asked his friend who became somewhat descriptive for some girl he barely met. Shadow, on the other hand, rolled his crimson eyes as he retorted with a slight attitude in his voice,"No, I'm just saying her scent are perfect from other's we have tasted and smelled." Silver chuckled and shrugged his shoulders,"Whatever you say, loverboy."

Shadow had enough of the remarks that escaped his partner's lips and soon enough he tackled him to the ground growling,"I don't love her!" The ebony hedgehog's remark made the silver male give out a chuckle,"Sure you don't!" Shadow got even angrier as he punched Silver,"I'm not in love!"

Knuckles watched as his two friends shoved each other around the room like rag dolls, but not even rag dolls can make the so much noise as they were. It almost sounded as if someone was dragging a dead body up some flight of stairs. Who knew that Shadow and Silver were so violent towards each other? **[A/n: I think everyone knew-,-]**

Knuckles watched both the hedgehogs as each of them kept throwing punches towards each other -not really caring on how much noises they made throughout the dorm- both already had some major bruises but that wasn't going to make them stop from getting to each other's throats. Suddenly, there was a knock at their door which Knuckles went to go answer since neither Shadow nor Silver were going to answer it since they were to 'busy'.

The red male opened the large grey door to reveal two concern females; Amy and Blaze,"Oh hey ladies." Both Amy and Blaze gave him smile but then the purple cat asked him with a worried tone,"What's going on? There's a lot of noises coming from your guys's dorm." Knuckles sighed as he could hear the two males nearing the door with punches at hand,"Silver and Shadow are fighting."

It shocked both girls as Blaze gasped and asked him with a little fear in her voice,"Why?" But before Knuckles could give her an answer he was tackled to the floor with both guys on throwing punches at each other not caring if Knuckles was on the ground practically being beaten by the males. Amy immediately jumped in the middle of both males -watching her step so she wouldn't step on Knuckles- and to everyone's astonishment Shadow and Silver had stop with only a punch in the air, barely touching Amy's body.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Everything was not settle down as the guys were being patched up by the best nurses in the building: Blaze, Rouge, and Amy though they did say that they shouldn't have but they insisted. "What did you guys do that made everything go wrong?"Rouge asked as she cleaning Knuckles's cheek. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he glared at Silver and Shadow, "Asked those stupid douchebags."

Shadow rolled his eyes while Amy was cleaning his bruises on his arm,"Well this all started because Silver here thought it would be nice to tease me about loving this girl I just met." Silver chuckled,"Well you do!"

"Hey! That's enough!"Amy yelled at both of them,"Silver if he does love her don't say anything about it and Shadow don't be so stubborn and attack like that!" Everything calmed down as soon as the rosy hedgehog yelled at them; Silver stood up from the couch as Blaze was done patching him up,"I'm going to the library. . .umm wanna go Blaze?"

Blaze smiled and nodded,"Sure I actually was going to go right now you know before all this happened." Silver nodded with a smile and opened the door for the young female; soon they were off to the discovery of what ordinary people call 'love'.

Rouge smiled at them and got up from her spot as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle,"Hey Knuckles want to come with me to go get some groceries? I really need the muscles from a strong guy like you." A blush came across Knuckles's muzzle as he nodded which made Rouge giggle,"Okay let's go Mr. Strong."

With that said they both exited the room leaving a pure Rose with a bruised Shadow; the young Rose was about through with all his bruises when she noticed something,"How is it that you're not bleeding when it looked like Silver gave you some hard punches?" The question given to him made him chuckle a bit but he tried answering it as honest as he could without making her know that something was up,"Well I am very strong so most punches that Silver gave me weren't as harmful towards me."

Amy on the other hand didn't really buy what he was saying but shrugged her shoulders,"If you say so and umm can you take off your shirt?" Shadow was a bit shocked at her simple request,"Umm wha-?" Amy rolled her jade orbs and giggled,"Not interested but Silver did punch your chest a couple times and I want to see if you're alright."

Shadow gave a nervous chuckled but nodded as he took off his shirt showing his six pack and his fluffy white chest fur; Amy's eyes widen at the site in front of her but she snapped back to reality as she cleaned part of his chest were a bruise was,"Do you guys always fight?" He shrugged,"Most times but it doesn't go to far like this."

Amy looked up at him,"You must really love her. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright guys I hope you enjoyed it!=)<br>Sonic: Shadow is in love?=O  
>Shadow: Do you want to get slapped again?-,-<br>Sonic: Do you want to get slapped? ^.^  
>Me: Do both of you want to get slapped?-,- [they run off] that's what I thought.<br>Amy: Anyways please review=)**


	5. Memories

**Hey guys! Please check out my Facebook page the link is on my profile; I will inform you guys there about the stories and will be posting pics so you guys know how the characters look and the places 'cause I suck and describing things!=p **

* * *

><p>Memories~<p>

Amy looked up at him,"You must really love her. . ."

Shadow looked down at her as she said this and he couldn't explain it but he nodded in agreement,"Yea I guess I do. . .but how would you know a feeling like this before myself?" Amy gave him a friendly smile and responded,"Remember I sensor; I have the power to know what you feel and sometimes before you do." He nodded once more and gave her a sly grin,"So you do you enjoy having this type of power?"

It took the rosy female some time before she could answer but explained away,"Actually I don't really care for the power I behold." The statement that escaped her mouth made the ebony hedgehog a bit confused yet she continued,"My father has always made myself you this power to somewhat an extent towards himself thus not letting me live a normal life in which I would want to live."

Shadow was quite stun at her choice of words since this was twenty-first century, yet he kept his mouth shut,"But what type of extent does he want to use your powers for?" Amy sighed once more and responded,"Well lets just say that my father isn't the type to be around with nor messed around with." And with that said Shadow didn't ask anything else about Amy's 'Father' instead he rested as she continued treating his wounds from his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Silver &amp; Blaze~<strong>

"I've never seen a library this big before since the Victorian Era,"Silver said as him and his companion entered the school's library. Blaze giggled beside him and responded to his comment,"Well actually this was a castle built in the Victorian Era it was built for the king who ruled this part of the land." Silver chuckled at her knowledge and asked,"You, my friend, are a very smart girl."

She blushed a bit and said,"Yea I get that a lot but sometimes not in the best conation, but yea thanks for the compliment." He smiled and hugged her a bit,"Well whoever makes you feel bad about your smarts completely doesn't know what you're capable of, and they just feel dumb already because they don't know as much as you do."

She smiled again and blushed as she could feel his hands caressing her back,"You know Silver you are a real nice guy; why don't you have a girlfriend?" Silver bit his lip as memories came back into play:

_Flashback~_

_White as snow, a ball of pure speed was running up and down the green forest that led up to a small hidden home that stood on top of a hill. Soon enough the ball came to a halt to reveal a white hedgehog with bright gold eyes, it seemed that he had been running for a while and was waiting for a someone to come out of the little home that stood alone on that bare hill._

_After a couple of minutes, a female hedgehog came out of the little home looking for something or more or less someone. . .him. Silver. He was the one who was in the trees looking right at the female who was nothing but a brilliant sight for him, yet he sighed as he approached her. She looked in the direction where he was coming from and smiled. God was she an amazing sight to take in; purple fur that was soft to the touch, blue crystal eyes, and a smile that could take your breath away yet he kept his distance from her._

_His actions made her a bit concerned so she spoke,"Silver is there something wrong? You haven't been talking to me in quite awhile which I don't know if I should be worried or not." He gave out a deep sigh as he looked into her crystal eyes,"Well, Serenity I don't really know how to explain but I have been through a big transformation and well I don't know if you'll think of me in a different perspective." The female hedgehog looked at him with curious eyes and asked,"What type of transformation?"_

_He looked at hurt and then opened his mouth a bit to show her that he had new foundly fangs instead of straight teeth that he used to behold,"I'm well uhh a v-vampire?" She gasped at her new found realization and step away from him not sure if she could allow herself to trust him in his 'condition'. "Please don't be frighten I won't hurt you,"He said as he held his hand out towards her, but without knowing she had tripped and opened a wound on her wrist making herself bleed a bit._

_Silver on the other hand had not intention in doing what he was going to, but as instinct from a vampire he had to; he quickly ran to her side and licked the wound clean then bit down on it making her scream til she couldn't scream anymore. After cleaning out her body from all the blood she held all Silver could hear from her lips was,"I thought you loved me and would never hurt me. . ."_

_He looked at her as he stood to his feet and whispered,"I'm sorry. . ." Then in a flash he vanished from the spot and into the horizon leaving his 'dead' girlfriend to be recoverd be someone or maybe no one. . ._

_~End Of Flashback~  
><em>

"Silver you know you can let go of me now right?" Blaze said as she was still in his arms. Silver then snapped out of his memories and let her go,"Yea sorry I was just thinking of something." The purple cat nodded her head and walked around him to reach for a book,"So it was about your girlfriend huh?" Silver sighed as he leaned on a book shelf,"Yea somewhat."

Blaze nodded as she reach for another that was high up and as she reached upward her shirt came up with herself so it you could see her perfect hourglass figure underneath her clothes. Silver looked her up and down and smirked,"So Blaze do you have a lot of guys around ya?" Blaze looked at him as she went back to her level,"Umm no why?"

The white hedgehog shrugged his shoulders innocently and looked around the paintings that hung on the library's walls. He suddenly stopped at one that shocked him a bit, yet he looked over him a bit more; a red hedgehog with stunning jade eyes with a smirk that never left his face. Blaze made her way to Silver and said,"That's King Mischief Rose he was the one who ruled this land."

Nothing escaped Silver's mouth but,"King?"

**Me:Okaii sorry guys for not updating but school and yea but I finally made time for it! Anyways please like my facebook page the link is on my profile!  
>Sonic: So When am I coming out in this story?"<br>Shadow: Never you blue moron!  
>Sonic: Just watch you'l turn blue when I'm done with you!<br>Amy:Mhmm!  
>Me:Anyways since they're going to start fighting again please review!<strong>


	6. Mine

**Hey guys! Please check out my Facebook page the link is on my profile; I will inform you guys there about the stories and will be posting pics so you guys know how the characters look and the places 'cause I suck and describing things!=p **

* * *

><p>Mine~<p>

"King?!" Knuckles exclaimed more than questioned, not really knowing what to believe at the very moment that his friend had told him a truth not worth knowing on his part. "Yes king, you idiot,"Silver said rolling his gold orbs since this was like the thousandth time the red hothead exclaimed his statement. Shadow on the other hand chuckled at his friends' stupidity, and then stood up from his seat on the couch,"Sp what you're saying is that this 'King Mischief' is the guys who transformed us?"

Silver rolled his gentle orbs once more and nodded,"Yea, I don't think I would make this up." The ebony hedgehog who stood in front of him then started to pace back and forth,"True but are you sure it was him after all it you could be mistaken?" Silver, though nodded his head in response and said an annoyed tone,"Yea because I do remember that idiot's name who bit us." Shadow raised his hands in surrender,"Hey I never said but any guy can be named Mischief."

"Yea, besides Silver, if Mischief was a king don't you think he would still be ruling this place?" Knuckles added to his ebony friend's defense. Silver though sighed and spoke in response,"Well yea maybe you guys are right on that, but Blaze has always been studying a lot about this place history and maybe she can tell us about him." Just even talking about Blaze gave Silver a bit of the butterflies in which the Knuckles caught,"Do you actually want to go ask her about this stupid guy or check her out?"

The white hedgehog's muzzle crept up a light blush, yer he retorted in anger,"Well at least I can get a girl instead of acting like a complete idiot in front and around one." Shadow laughed at both of his friends but the red male didn't take it as a joke,"We;; at least I don't go around and kill my girlfriend, and then afterwards leave her alone so someone can find her dead body!"

The statement that came out of his mouth was so uncall for and shocked both hedgehogs in the room, but Silver soon regain his composure. Yet, he did not argue nor fought back instead he walked towards the door and muttered,"I still loved her. . ." Everything then became quiet and stayed like that.

* * *

><p>With The Girls-<p>

It had been quiet for most of the evening since Rouge had collected all the groceries and Blaze had returned from their school's library. It had been guessed that no on in reality wanted to talk about what happened with the males. So for the most part they all went their separate ways in their dorm; Rouge sitting on the floor with her laptop on her lap, Blaze sitting on the white loveseat reading a book she picked out from the library, and Amy at the nearby kitchen table writing something in a journal.

Soon the moment of silence between the trio of girls had ended when Rouge spoke,"So Amy who was or is Shadow in love with?"

Amy smiled and looked up from her journal,"For once I actually don't know." Blaze was a bit surprised and responded to Amy's statement,"But how is that if you're a sensor? Like aren't you suppose to know?" The rosy hedgehog shrugged her shoulders and looked at the purple cat,"I still have to understand and master my powers, so sometimes my powers don't really help me at all." Blaze nodded in understanding but said,"I see but don't you want to know?"

Rouge giggled,"Blaze why would she want to know if it's her?" The pink female shook her head at her albino friend and said,"Now what makes you think that it's me and no some other girl he knows?" The albino bat smiled at her close friend and got up from were she was sitting, and walked towards Amy,"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Like I mean he couldn't keep his eyes off of you when you're around him, and everytime you smile there's a spark in his eyes."

Amy laughed a bit as rouge sounded a bit of a poet,"What are you a physic?"  
>"Well if it means that I'm right then yes, but c'mon how can't you see that he does!" Rouge exclaimed which made Amy sighed and shake her head.<br>"Because I'm just a girl with nothing special nor perfection in mind, and besides I know nothing of him. . .yet."

* * *

><p><em>'If special is not a part of you nor perfection is a reason that you live, then I do not wish to seek for that. I want you whether knowing on another may take some time I still want you, I want your imperfections, your flaws. . .you in general. Yet, I must be patient for you my unique flower for I am still a beast at best and you are my antidote to me venom. You will be mine,' <em>mine was the last word written down by cold ebony hands. Then after looking over his masterpiece he closed the black journal in front of him and looked towards the window.

Red orbs searched up at the gleaming stars above him and soon his lips began to speak as a soft whisper,"Only time will tell if you actually become. . .mine."

**me:Okaii well this one didn't take me a while but yea here it is^-^ sorry if it's short though.  
>Rouge: please review!<br>me: oh and please like my page on Facebook! the link is in my profile! And feel free to message me if you think the story needs something else!  
>Amy: Don't forget to read the other stories!<br>Sonic: Yea cause I'm so brave in them!^0^  
>Shadow: No you're a stupid whimp-,-<br>Rouge: Ahh you guys are going to start fighting again huh?  
>Sonic: But he starts every single time!<br>Amy: That is true. . .Shaddie stop fighting with Sonikuu.  
>Shadow: No promises. . .<br>Me:Anyways-.- please R&R!:D**


	7. Awkward

**Hey guys sorry for never updating its just well uhh high school -.- and you guys know how that is; drama, romance, drama, homework, drama, projects, drama, and super hard classes but you know mostly drama. But I'm here now so yea enjoy and follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. I've been putting up when I will update a story ect.**

* * *

><p>Awkward~<p>

No sudden movements were actually made except the scribbling pencils that danced with the papers at hand. Yet, jade orbs scanned the room evenly and carefully for a certain someone. Wait! No, not just a someone but him. Him, who seemed to make her heart melt into a thousand crystal pieces that only a glass maker could handle.

He seemed perfect with every move he made. He was tall, had a smooth voice that rolled off his tongue, he had a silhouette that was dark yet pure at the same time, but the thing that captured her heart was his eyes. They were a dark crimson red that hid so many secrets…but is it possible to understand and know those secrets? Who knows. Yet, the jade eyes captured every move he made.

Then came the repetitive vibration that rang within the pockets of Amy's skirt. As it rang a little more she had finally taken out her phone which was vibrating with text messages. She let her phone sit on her lap as through the messages. Yet, she could not believe that she just received a message from…him? Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she read his name perfectly fonted in her phone.

"Sonic," she whispered slowly as his name grew stronger and closer on the phone's screen. She didn't really want to see what he had to say but dared to look at his two word message anyway. It read,"I'm coming."

If her phone wasn't sitting on her lap than it could have hit the ground with a loud thud considering that she gasped in fear and shock. Many questions ran through her head, but only one stood out,_"Why is he coming back and why now?"_

Nothing could describe the way she was feeling at that very moment. It was just unimaginable that he was literally coming back after what happened a couple months back, but for what? Was it for him to finally keep her as his? Or to finally rip her to pieces for the things that she caused his heart to have so much pain?

Who knows.

* * *

><p>In the halls of the school's library, golden eyes searched for a certain book, yet it had not come to his sight. So the snowy hedgehog in deep despair as if he were a kid who's mother said no to buying a special toy at a store.<p>

Silver didn't what he could do to find this book but if he didn't find it soon then how could he count on finally discovering the school's secrets within each corner and wall? Little did he know that dark bloodshot crimson eyes scanned his every move. The crimson eyes belonged to a cold heart who was thirsty.

"Out of all the boring books in the world someone had to take that one," he said to himself irritated. He soon left the quiet library as grumbled to himself, but soon he came to here distant voices that came along with two scents. One very familiar which was of sweet roses mixed with honey and another of a wet dog. Oh how he hated the scent of a wet dog.

It reminded him of those lycans that they they fought not to long ago. Though, he hated the scent and thought of leaving he decided to follow knowing the other scent was of someone close. It was Amy's. Yet, the question occurred,"Why would she be with someone who smelled so foul?" Could she be that she was in danger?

He needed to find out, so he followed it as quiet as possible. Soon enough he was in the small abandoned woods that were located behind the dorms and had Amy in his sight. She seemed to be in no harm's way, but he decided to stay just in case.

The rosy hedgehog was with another hedgehog; he had a dark blue coat of fur, the school's uniform, a peach muzzle, tan toned arms, and green emerald eyes. He seemed to be Mr. Perfect, but Silver didn't seem to appreciate him. Still he listened in.

"You know that you can't be here," Amy said quite distracted by the eyes of the blue hedgehog.

"And why not?" He said to her with a seductive smirk,"it's not like you're going to say something."

"Sonic," she said rolling his name of her tongue,"you know I won't, but I don't know about the others."

"What others? Rouge and Blaze? Please they would be excited to see me...especially Blaze," he said with a twinkle in his eye which almost drove Silver insane.

Amy on the other hand just shook her head and said,"No. You see others have come and well let's saythey're not exactly like us. They're va-," but Amy was soon caught off as Silver unexpectedly landed on the ground in front of them due to the branch breaking from the tree. Kinda awkward huh?

"Hehe hey Amy," Silver said with a nervous chuckle as he looked up at both Amy and Sonic.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" The rosy hedgehog asked impatiently which made Sonic just narrow his eyes at the snowy hedgehog before him. This made Silver more nervous then he already was, but there was something about Sonic that made his stomach turn into knots.

Yet, the beaten hedgehog kept his cool and stood up to his original height, meeting eye to eye with Sonic's height. Narrowing his eyes at the blue figure in front of him, he calmly said to Amy,"uhh nothing. You know just uhh climbing around heh but you know I should get going. You know it's my turn to cook tonight. Heh by Amy!" And with the wind he was gone.

* * *

><p>As the ebony hedgehog walked the halls of the doorms, a pair of eyes searched for his abnormal figure. But without any concern he kept walking in the direction he was going to until he was pushed to the floor with a huge impact. Seeing as to who or what was the huge impact, a snowy blur started shaking Shadow's shoulders to a deadly sway.<p>

He became annoyed and slapped the snowy blur,"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Silver just smiled and turned a small shade of pink but quickly recovered,"well it seems your girlfriend Amy has a new friend and guess what he is."

"First of all she's not my girlfriend, second of all get off of me, and third of all I don't have time for your games," Shadow said annoyed.

"Wait he's a were-," but before he could finish his sentence he was caught off with a loud clearing of the throat.

It was Amy. Seeing her made Shadow's bones go weak but then he realized why she was staring at his lap. Looking down at his lap, he saw Silver sitting on it which made him turn red like a tomato. Awkward much?

**A/N: please R&R and go follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and like me on Facebook! :)**


	8. Love

**Here's a new chapter you guys! Please follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. I've been putting up when I will update a story ect. **

**All characters belong to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Love~<p>

As a soft laughter came clear to Shadow's ears, he could see that the laughter was escaping Amy's angelic lips. Oh how memorizing her lips were, but if only he could taste them and make them his then he would be complete. As for now he could only taste them in his dream and nothing more.

"Haha Shadow I never knew you were gay! Haha and with Silver! Haha," the comment then distracted Shadow's thoughts away and made him turn a darker shade of red. Realizing that Silver was still on him he immediately pushed him off, picked up his books, and stood up to his original height which was at least a foot or more taller than Amy. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head as he looked at a laughing Amy,"Heh no I'm not gay. Silver just pushed me and we both fell…and I guess he fell on top of me. Hehe but I'm not gay but if I was I would surely pick a better looking guy then Silver."

"Hey!" This comment was heard from an annoyed Silver who was picking up his books as well.

Only them could make Amy giggle so much and ask,"Are you sure? Cause I have heard that the most good-looking guys are gay."

"Oh so you're saying that I'm good-looking?" He said in a smooth voice with a compatible seductive smirk as he backed her up to a wall.

"She's saying I'm good-looking too!" Silver recalled making them roll their eyes at him.

"Yea but I think she meant that more towards me, huh Rose?" He said with his hand to the wall as he looked down at her. She could already feel her heart beating fast as his scent enveloped her whole. It was only a matter of seconds until their noses touched and it came clear that they where in their own world.

"Uhh I have to go," Amy breathed slowly as he looked into her jade eyes. She looked away and immediately walked away.

Watching her go down the hall, Shadow couldn't help but watch her hips sway from left to right. It hypnotized him to the point where he could see nothing but her luscious body teasing him in a way where that's all he wanted to touch. Yup, that's all he wanted. He just wanted to touch her delicate body, but knowing what he's capable of then he could never even dare to come so close to for he was more dangerous then ever.

"Dude you should have made your move," Silver said bringing Shadow out of his thoughts and into reality.

"Yea well unlike you, I like to keep them waiting," the ebony hedgehog said with a smirk. But soon that smirk faded away when the snowy hedgehog said,"More like she's keeping you waiting." Chuckling, Silver patted Shadow's left shoulder and walked away.

On the other hand, Shadow just shook his head in disagreement as he whispered to himself,"Don't worry I'll get her…but only time will tell."

* * *

><p>"Well I think this shade of purple will be a great color for these two walls," Rouge said as she pointed to a piece of light purple paper and then to the walls of their doorm's living area. She smiled as she tried picturing how the shade of purple would look in their living area,"Don't you think it will look cute Blaze?"<p>

"Sure why not," the purple cat said as she paid no attention to what her snowy friend was saying as she were to be more interested in reading her favorite book rather than some color on the wall.

"Exactly! I knew you would agr-," but Rouge was caught off by turning around and seeing that Blaze wasn't paying no attention to what she was saying. Instead of yelling to make her pay attention she picked up a piece of paper and crumbled it up and threw it at Blaze's perfectly formed forehead. As it hit her she looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at Rouge,"You know that wasn't the politest thing to do."

"Well it's not polite to not pay attention when someone is talking to you about something important!" Rouge said waving her arms in the air as if someone had been shot or something. This only made Blaze giggle and shake her head,"And a color is important?"

"Uh yes," said Rouge annoyed which only made Blaze roll her eyes in disagreement. Seconds later, the door knob shook and the door was opened to reveal a casual Amy stepping into the room where her two crazy friends were. Rouge smiled,"Hey hotstuff, where have you been?"

"Uhh class?" Amy said as if they were abducted by aliens and their brains were removed so they had no sense of what was going on.

Rouge and Blaze looked at each other and burst out laughing as Rouge spoke up,"Haha you and haha in class? Come on! Exactly were where you?" But Amy just rolled her eyes and said,"Well I was in class for like 20 minutes but then left to go do something."

"Now that sounds more like you,"Blaze said as she tried to stop laughing at her rosy friend.

"Whatever I'm going to my room,"Amy said as she tried opening the door that led to her room, but Rouge stopped her by pulling her into the living room.

"No we need help. We don't know exactly which color should be painted in the living room," Rouge said with a smile as she held up all the colors that could be painted for the living room. Blaze on the other hand was still reading when she spoke up,"And by we she means her. Personally I don't really seem to care for the color if we're only staying here for what? Four years. And this is our second year and there can be a possibility that we might have new roomates.

"I doubt that Blaze, like come on! We can never leave each other's side! We're best friends," Rouge said with a smile as she looked at each and one of her friends. It warmed Amy's heart as she smiled back,"Well Rouge you're never act like this. What has gotten into you?"

"Act like what?" Rouge asked slightly confused until Blaze 'politely' answered the question,"She means like you're all lovey dovey. I guess hanging around Knuckles is really changing you."

"What?! I can never be lovey dovey! Pshh I'm still Rouge who can get any guy and break anyone's heart," the snowy bat said but wasn't to sure about herself anymore. Amy smirked at her friend as she could see past through what she was putting up,"Hey Rouge it's fine if you're not that anymore. . .guess you're just in love."

"Love? Ha. I laugh at the name of love," Rouge said only making her friends look at her in great disbelief.

* * *

><p>Laying in bed and remembering today's events, Amy couldn't help but replay the moment of when she was in the hallway with Shadow. Just thinking of it made her mind go insane and her heart whole. But how dare can he do this to her?!<p>

You know: make her knees weak when he smiles at her, make her mind go insane when she thinks about him, make her stomach turn into knots when she sees him, and make her heart skip a beat when they touch. It was ridiculous! How could a guy that she just met make her feel so, so weak?!

This has never happens to her, but once. She let the guy in and what she got in return was a nightmare and a heartbreak, so why would she let Shadow in if she knew he was wrong. Oh how her mind was about to explode with over thinking about a situation that she didn't want to accept. It was pathetic of her to even think of him.

But feeling this way can only mean one thing… love.

**A/N: alright you guys I hoped you guys liked it! Please R&R and like me on Facebook, follow me on Twitter and Instagram, and hope you guys enjoyed !**


	9. Umm ?

Hey guys ! I know that I haven't written in what almost 2 years?! Damn, I am a really sucky writer . Anyways enough about my whining since most of you must wondering about why I haven't written in the past year; well what's the usual excuse ? School, work, relationship, and life ect. Yup, you guys believe it or not this little nerd has a life ! Aha well you guys I'm sorry to say but I have almost lost all interest in writing any of my continuous stories and don't really know what to talk about . So if you guys want give me ideas or talk to me about letting you guys continue the stories on your profile but other than that bye guys ! Oh and if I still haven't updated til the year end then sorry cause I gotta cute athlete of a boyfriend spending the winter break with plus my birthday is next week so yea...okaii bye ! Love you guys 3

-DeathAngelWings13


	10. Strange

**Hello my lovely people who are reading this right now! So as you guys know, New Years past and like many hopeful people I made one resolution that involves you guys! And it's that I will try to write more often and also as you guys can see...I have deleted many stories from my profile only because I lost interest and I want to focus on more projects that will be coming soon!**

Anyways enjoy the chapter. All characters belong to Sega .

* * *

><p>Strange~<p>

A few weeks went by and everything seemed to be like it had always been at Vampiric High. You know birds chirping in the summer breeze while most students go about their business around the campus. Although, there was one thing that had been a bit off over the past month. . . Amy.

She just wasn't around anymore and Shadow was starting to get worried, it just wasn't like her to lose connection with most of her friends. Like the only time when anyone would see her was in a couple classes or when she went out to the beach that was alongside the campus, but other than that she was either locked in room all day or she was off on her own. No one really bothered to confront the issue with her as it seemed like a regular teen stage that every girl went through, but they couldn't be more wrong…

Amy wasn't just around anymore; she had changed. And not for the better. For example, her temper became a very short fuse when she was disturbed, she dressed differently, her shade of pink became to be a fainter shade, her eyes were a darker shade of jade, and she had these weird markings that would cover her arms whole. At first, Rouge and Blaze that the markings were just doodles that she would write with her ink pen but when they were to ever get a closer look it seemed as the markings were permanently there. Somewhat like ink tattoos. But being for her temper Rouge and Blaze did not say anything and went off with their days.

One odd day did come in fact that it made both Amy's roommates very curious about the whereabouts of Amy. It seemed like an ordinary day; they would get up to make breakfast as Amy would just skip out and head to her first class, but this time Amy was up before them and was eating a raw piece of meat they had bought earlier that week.

It shocked Rouge at the sight of her best friend eating a bloody piece of meat like an animal,"Amy? Honey, why in the world would you choose to eat that if it's still raw? If you want I can cook that for you." The comment only made Amy roll her eyes,"I rather eat it raw then have some lousy cooking from you."

Her comment made the albino bat enrage,"You know what! I am tired of your temper! All I asked if you wanted me to cook it! No need to have a damn attitude about it! Really Amy grow up!" Amy on the other hand had stayed silent at the response that left Rouge's lips. Although Rouge kept going on with her lecture, Amy didn't seemed to be paying attention for she was focused more on something else.

"Amy what type of bestfriend are you!" Rouge screamed in her face which snapped Amy out of her endless thoughts. Just that one sentence made Amy lose her temper even more, it was as if she had been stabbed in the back and Rouge seemed to noticed it since it was painted on Amy's face. Making the bat stay silent and back down from what she just said.

The pink rose on the other hand stood up grabbed her bag and left the scene that she once was in which meant leaving her friend in total complete desperation. Blaze soon came into the room with her sleepiness still in tact,"What was all the yelling about?" She rubbed her eyes sleepingly.

"Nothing much. Just Amy and I got into an argument and I guess I judged her way of being a best friend so she left. And I have no clue where she went." The albino bat said honestly which made Blaze seem curious at the scene in front of her. But then there seemed to catch Blaze's eyes; she walked over to the spot where Amy was sitting before and saw that the part of the counter was spilt in half. It seemed as if someone real strong was gripping onto it with so much force split it into many tiny cracks.

"Blaze, you don't think Amy could have done this? Right?" Rouge said appalled at the sight that the purple cat was examining.

"I don't know. Only the strength of a lion could have done this," Blaze responded not knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p>"Look Shadow I just think that we would be able to make a good team if we worked together!" A brown haired squirrel girl named Sally said to the ebony hedgehog as she slammed her books onto his desk making his daydreaming be knocked out of him. For the past couple of days Sally has been trying to get with Shadow so she will try any excuse just so she could be close to him...even if it means hanging around his friends, schoolwork, or even stalking him at times. It would irritate him so much that rejecting her politely wasn't an option anymore," Sally I don't want to work with you so please leave me alone!"<p>

And through the door of his first period class came in the beautiful rose he has been missing. He stood up and tried to greet Amy but before he could get a word out she just walked past him. "You know you should stop trying to be with her it's making you look pathetic," said the green of a hedgehog, Scourge.

Shadow on the other hand retorted," Yeah and she would want to be with the likes of you.." and took his usual seat behind Amy.

It must have been at least 20 minutes into the class when Shadow started to notice that the pink hedgehog in front of him was writing quite loud and fast. Shadow had the chance to sneak a peek at what she was writing so he did, and what he saw made him curious about her even more.

"She seems to be writing in an ancient writing", he thought as he could see the faint, strange writings much like egyptian or some kind of old chinese writing. That wasn't the only thing strange, it was as if she was able to time each writing to the point where class had ended. Considering, that she ended the exact same time as the bell. Once the bell had rung she stood up as fast as she could and was the first to exist out the class.

Shadow stood up puzzled and had no choice but to go after her, but once he was in the hallway he was stopped by none other than Sally. At the other side of the hallway there stood Silver as he was coming out of the library. He saw Amy walked past him quickly and then saw Shadow's face as if signaling him to go after her. So he did.

* * *

><p>Once again Silver was found in the same place where he saw Amy and that blue hedgehog once, but this time she was alone. Until a few minutes past and the blue hedgehog known as Sonic from Silver's last memories. And instead of being in the trees this time he stayed on the ground but close to where he knew what was going on.<p>

"Sonic, what do you want now? You know you aren't suppose to be here nor do Rouge or Blaze want to see you, not after everything happened," Amy said desperately to him which got Silver more interested.

"I think I would have to disagree with Blaze," He said smiling as Silver got enraged as the last time. "But that's not why I came here."

"Then was it?"  
>"He's coming," hearing this Amy practically fainted. "And he wants to see you."<p>

"No wonder I've been feeling so strange. No this can't be happening."  
>"Look Amy, I understand you've been dreading this day but you were born into this. You have no choice. I'm trying everything in my power to stop this but I don't think we can hold him much longer."<p>

"How much time?" Amy asked worried not for her sake but for everyone else.

"Not long, probably a few days."

"Days? That's not enough!"

"I'm sorry but I'll catch up with you later.."then with a quick run he was gone.

Silver was quite confused with what just happened but left before he was being noticed.

* * *

><p>Back at the guys dorms, Silver had explained everything he had seen in the forest. It quite shocked Shadow and Knuckles so they stayed quiet for some time until Knuckles spoke up,"So who is this 'he' that Amy is so afraid of? And why do you care if this Sonic guy had a thing for Blaze?"<p>

"That's not the point, the point is why is Rose so afraid of this guy and why is Sonic stalling him," Shadow said confused at what he had just been told.

"I don't know. Everything seems so strange and unreal," Silver responded.

Strange? Strange indeed..

**Okaii guys hoped you liked it ! Please R&R !**


	11. Let Me Love You

**Here's another chapter you guys! Yup I updated early considering that I'm sick and didn't go to school today. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns all characters .**

* * *

><p>Let Me Love You~<p>

Strange? Strange indeed. . .

All three males just looked up at one another and just couldn't comprehend what was going on. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at their door. Knuckles stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door. Once he opened it, Rouge hugged him with all her might that he could barely breathe,"U-uh R-Rouge I can't-breathe!"

"Oh sorry," she sniffled as she loosened her grip on him,"it's just Blaze and I don't know what to do with Amy anymore!"  
>"Amy?" Shadow looked puzzled at the crying Rouge. "Yes Amy," said Blaze as she walked into the guy's dorm.<br>"What do you mean by that, Blaze?" asked Silver, but Blaze only left as if gesturing them to follow her.

Once they got to the girl's dorm, Blaze said,"Look at this. The counter is cracked into pieces." All three males looked over it, and Shadow was the one to ask,"And you think Rose could have done this?" Silence filled the room as that question was asked. Rouge then spoke up,"Yes."

They all looked over to her as if she were talking in some other language. Rouge sighed and walked over to coffee table and reached for a book,"Well I've read this book about immortals such as lycans and vampires. Not that I believe in it, but it does have some information about sensors exactly what Amy is."

"Woah when do you read?" Asked Blaze quite curious. Rouge rolled her eyes,"Not the point. The point is that it said that once a sensor has reached a certain point in their life then they will have a darker aurora and become the opposite as what they already are."

"Okaii but how does that tie in with lycans and vampires?" asked Silver.

"When a sensor is half werewolf or vampire they become stronger than they attend to be, making them be stronger and more powerful than anyone else."

"But explain the markings," Blaze said more curious to which Shadow asked,"What markings?"  
>"Amy has been having these weird markings all over her body. There quite strange; they're black and it looks like they were tattooed there."<br>"Well um it did say that-okaii I know this might sound weird but it said if there is markings then she's a vampire. And the reason why we weren't able to know about this sooner it's because vampires are able to hide their markings until they hit their powerful state."

The room went silent..

* * *

><p><em>How can this be happening to me? I'm just not ready for this. I know many dangers will come and I just don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me. I know how he is and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. . .even death is worth it for him.<em>

Amy sighed as she sat on a rock not to far from the beach water she used play in when she was little. Memories came flooding into her mind, it seemed as if the whole world was ending in just matter of minutes. Amy brought her knees to her chest and cried into them.

_How can I save them when I can barely save myself?_

She cried more until her sobs became sniffles of heartache. Little did she know that someone was watching her. Red eyes searched her up and down as if to see if she were even real. . .but then vanished once someone reached to touch her.

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and came eyes to eyes with Shadow. He smiled down at her and sat next to her,"You know it's not good for a beautiful such as yourself to cry out here all alone." He then started to wipe her tears with his thumb.

She sniffled and smiled,"How did you know I was out here?" He shrugged,"Rouge."  
>"I bet she's still upset about what happened in the morning." She then looked out towards the water.<br>Shadow just kept looking at her,"Maybe so but I think Knuckles can cheer her up. Anyways it's been forever since I've talked to you. Where have you been, Rose?"  
>"I don't know. . just thinking."<br>"Why such a serious answer?"  
>She looked towards him and sighed,"I don't know I just don't feel right, ya know?"<br>"Yea we've noticed," he said now looking towards the water,"why do you like coming here?"

She looked over to the water once more and sighed,"I've always came here. It was my mother's favorite place to be. It was her own escape paradise. Don't get me wrong my parents had the most loving relationship anybody could have, but even the best couples have problems of their own. You see my mother was always the delicate one with her children and well my father on the other hand was someone not to play around with."

"Well that seems difficult," Shadow said to her as he watched the waves hit the rocks.  
>"Mhmm, I guess you just have to deal with things life has given you even if you don't want to face them," she said thinking about what would happen within a few days.<br>"Can I meet them?" He said now looking at her which shocked her,"Meet who?"  
>Shadow just chuckled,"Your parents, dummy."<br>"Well uhh I rather you not," she said looking the other way as if she were hiding something."  
>"Why not?"<br>"You see my mother passed away when I was 13 and well my father isn't the sociable type."  
>"I see but it's worth the try," he said smiling at her. She just shook her head and stood up,"Shadow, no."<p>

He stood up and looked down at her considering he was a foot taller than her,"Rose, please look at me." he said as he held her hand and lifted her chin so they could lock eyes,"Give me a chance." Amy suddenly became confused,"What do you mean by that?"

He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him,"You know exactly what I mean." He then put both his hands on her hips and looked deep into her eyes,"Let me save you." Amy could feel her heart beat faster and fast as she started to lean up and close her eyes as well as Shadow started to lean down,"Let me love you." Suddenly both their lips touched and something just sparked between them.

_Just let me love you.._

**Please Review ! Also I'm going to be uploading a one shot very soon!**


	12. Love Conquers

Ask Me Anything! /DeathAngelWings1  
>Like Me On Facebook! DeathAngelWings1<br>Follow Me On Instagram! /deathangelwings1  
>Like My Other Stories On QuoteV! deathangelwings1<p>

* * *

><p>Love Conquers~<p>

"Let me love you." Suddenly both their lips touched and something just sparked between them, and nothing in the world could possibly stop them. It seemed as if it took years for them to break their beloved kiss until they could hear someone clear their throat.

Amy was the first to pull away and look at the stranger who interrupted their kiss. Her eyes widen when she recognized that it was Sonic,"Sonic what are you doing here?" But all Sonic could do was glare at Shadow with such an annoyed face. "Sonic? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Ames is there?" He said referring to Shadow.  
>"Oh umm Shadow this is Sonic he's my best friend and Sonic this is Shadow he's uhh my friend," Amy said feeling real uneasy and the sight of both of them."Yea some friend," Sonic retorted, "and he has an awful smell."<br>"Yea says the wet dog," Shadow said towards Sonic which made Amy shocked at his sense of smell.

Besides that she could see that Shadow and Sonic were in a mental fight and if either one of them took a step forward then all hell would break lose. Amy took Sonic's hands in hers,"Sonic will talk about this later just go to my dorm; Rouge and Blaze should be there." Sonic just gave her an annoyed expression and im my walked away.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend," Shadow said with an aggressive tone.  
>"I don't. Sonic is just very protective of me; ever since my mom passed away he stepped in to protect me. Sonic and I are just friends, nothing more."<br>"Then why does he think that I will hurt you?"  
>"He's not very comfortable with strangers. He thinks that everyone will hurt me one way or another."<br>"So is this hurting you?" Shadow said seductively as he took her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Umm-"Amy could feel her body heat up and her heart racing more and more, "N-No."  
>"Okay what about this?" He said as he leaned down and started to kiss her soft lips. She blushed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She muttered in between the kiss,"No it's perfect."<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're saying you can beat in arm wrestling?" Knuckles said to Rouge.<br>"Yea why not?" Rouge said smirking at the cocky echidna.  
>"Alright let's go," he as he put his arm on top of the table and waited for Rouge to come in contact with his hand. She smiled and did take his hand. Not even two minutes into it Rouge had lost to Knuckles, and Knuckles was showing off his muscles to her.<p>

"Knuckles can you get any cockier?" Silver said as he tried to help Blaze fix the counter that had been broken earlier that day.  
>"Well you're nice," Blaze said as she measuring the big crack in the table, but before Silver could retort her there was knock at the door. Rouge got up and walked over to the door; she opened to reveal Sonic, "Sonic? Is that really you, sweetie?" He smiled and nodded as he opened his arms for a hug in which she took delighted.<br>"Blaze, look it's Sonic!" Rouge said as Blaze walked over to her and Sonic. Her eyes widen as Sonic placed a smirk on his face,"Hey Blaze." She smiled and leaped into his arms,"Oh Sonic how we missed you!"

Silver went to go sit next to Knuckles and whispered, "That's him." Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the sight of Sonic as his stench was burning his nose. It burned more when Sonic entered the room and walked over to them,"Oh umm hey?"  
>"This is Knuckles and Silver, they actually live right next to us. They're new to the school," Blaze said referring to the red echidna and the white hedgehog, "And you guys this is Sonic; he's an old friend of us."<p>

"Hey," Sonic said as they both nodded back to him. Sonic looked back to the girls and asked, "Okay so who is Shadow?!"  
>"Why did you meet him?" Rouge asked sitting next to Knuckles.<br>"Uhh yea and I didn't like him," he said crossing his arms to his chest.  
>"Well thanks for talking bad about our roommate," Silver retorted.<p>

"Oh he's your roommate? Sorry, it's just he's wrong for Ames!" He exclaimed.  
>"You say that about every guy that comes into her life,"Blaze said.<br>"Hun, how do you know about him anyways?" Rouge questioned.  
>"'Cause I saw him kissing Ames!" He exclaimed which shocked every person in that room.<br>"Heh..love is conquering them," Knuckles said chuckling.

* * *

><p>"And what else happened after that?" Shadow said as he was walking with Amy who was telling him about her father's and mother's love story. She smiled up at him, "Well my father asked my mom to marry him and well after their wedding my older brother was born."<p>

Shadow chuckled, "Well they were pretty young and were still able to raise a child. You're parents must super considering the stress they were brought on."  
>"Yea but I guess love conquers the most simplest of things," Amy said staring off into the distance.<br>"Yea. It kinda does..but do you think it does that?"

"What? Love?" She said as he nodded in response, "Well I guess it all depends if love were true. Don't get me wrong my parents were deeply in love, but there was always something that seemed wrong. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we weren't a perfect family."  
>"But of course you guys were a happy one?"<p>

"Oh well yea..but I guess I kinda miss the way I used to believe that love was all that conquered, but now it's like love is dying out. I miss the way things used to be," she said sighing.

"And how do you know that love can't conquer anymore?" He said looking at her.  
>Still straight face, she responds, "'Cause love doesn't have that effect anymore."<br>"Oh yea? Well let's change that," he said as he took her face in his hand and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss in which she returned with such delight.

_Well, Well, looks like the littlest of Roses has found me a new toy. Maybe we should give him a big welcome to the family! Afterall, it seems as if they are deeply in love. Heh, little Rose must be so proud of herself by making it this far...but she will soon break down and it will only be matter of time before she collapses! Oh good days are to come very soon! Besides, she said love conquers all…_

**A/N: Okay guys so I'm creating a one-shot and it will be my first one-shot ever! Unfortunately, I'm caught up between two titles so I'm letting you guys choose! Okay so it's between _Who Won the_ War? & _Time's_ Up! Okay review please so I know which title! Thank you, my Angels! **


End file.
